deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs. Balrog
Little Mac vs. Barlog 'is the second episode of the first season of Bon's What If? Death Battles. It features Little Mac from the Punch-Out!! Series against Barlog from the Street Fighter Series. Description. ''Nintendo vs Capcom! Will Little Mac's raw power be enough to take down the Street Fighting Boxer of the Shadoloo? Interlude. (cues* Invader by Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Boxing, the sport of trading blows until one opponent goes down. '''Boomstick: And it's not fake, unlike Wrestling! Boo Sound Effect. Wiz: But today, we put two Boxers from two legendary fighting games in a battle to the Death! Little Mac, the rookie boxer who joined the WVBA. Boomstick: And Balrog, M.Bison's second in command in the Shadoloo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And were here to anaysle the weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Little Mac. Wiz: The World Video Boxing Association was known for having rookies work up the ranks to become champions... Boomstick: And the greatest boxer to ever enter the WVBA was called Little Mac! (cues* Punch Out!! theme*) Wiz: Little Mac entered the WVBA at with Doc Louis as his coach, just at the age of 17. Boomstick: WHO THE FUCK LET'S THEIR 17 YEAR OLD KID ENTER A BOXING CIRCIUT, AND WHY THE FUCK DID THE WVBA LET HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?! Wiz: One of the many mysteries of the 80s Boomstick... Boomstick: AND IF THEY GAVE HIM THE NAME LITTLE MAC, NO WONDER THEY DIDN'T CARE WHEN HE ENTERED, THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM! Wiz: Anways, Little Mac's power is astounding for his age, his attack include a charge attack which makes a little bit of flame come out of his hand for some reason. Boomstick: He also has an Uppercut which he can use to propel him and his opponents into the air, the jolt-haymaker is a leaping punch towards the opponent, and also has a counter attack, where he pretends to get hit, and comes back with a powerful uppercut, kind of like faked deaths really. Wiz: And when all else fails, Mac has one last trick up his non-existent sleeve. Boomstick: What? What could he possibly have, he is just a boxer after al-''' Little Mac transforms into Giga Mac. '''Boomstick: HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT?!?! (cues* Instrumental Version of Eye-Of the Tiger) Wiz: Giga Mac is an extremely powerful boost of strength for Mac, nearly making him un-stoppable, however, Mac does have two fatal weaknesses...His defence and his air-game. Boomstick: Now in a boxing match, air-game doesn't really matter, but defence is key to victory there. But that hasn't stopped Mac before, he has won the WVBA title, conquered many opponents, and even went up against Mike Tyson, and god damn Donkey Kong! Wiz: You know what they say, a good offence is the best defense. Shows a video of the original Punch-Out!! with Mac K.Oing Mike Tyson Balrog. (cues* Barlog Theme (SNES)*) Wiz: Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter. He was banned from boxing for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one, so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization, and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer. Boomstick: And for good reason, Balrog is no slouch when it comes to power, his fighting style is a mix of dirty boxing and freestyle boxing which focuses on effective striking but also includes grapple based attacks, which is all seen in Barlog's vicious moveset. Wiz: Balrog relies on raw power and punching speed for brutal attacks, beacues of this, he is often considered the 'brainless muscle' sterotype. Boomstick: Hopefully he can still beats the ever living snot out of Mac. Wiz: What? Boomstick: I fucking hate Little Mac! He is so god damn cheap in Smash Bros! Wiz: Cmon, he isn't that cheap... Boomstick: YES HE IS GOD DAMMIT! Wiz: What does this have to with Barlog? Anyways, Barlog is tough, his gigaton punch has enough power to kill Dhalsim's elaphant in one hit! Boomstick: SWEET, HE'LL WIN FOR SURE! Wiz: Don't get to excited Boomstick, because Barlog is an idiot, and is fairly slow. Boomstic: BULL SHIT! Wiz: Oh shut up Boomstick, you're getting annoying. Boomstick: YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ANNOYING. A message pops up on screen saying 15 minutes of Wiz and Boomstick bickering later. Wiz: WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE ANAYLIS. Boomstick:.....fine. Anyways, Balrog has done many considerable things, as said earlier, he was able to kill an elephant in one punch, has killed a man by boxing, and has been banned from boxing all together, which is quite unlikely. Even if he is a idiot, Barlog is one word. Deadly. ' ''Balrog: I'll make you regret you were ever born. You two bit-chump! '''DEATH BATTLE!! In a WBVA arena, Little Mac was backstage, attacking a punching bag. He then sees his opponent walk by him, the current champion, Balrog. Barlog: Hey squirt, there's no way out, you can't go crawling back to your coach, because you'll be 6 feet under! Balrog then pushes Mac to the floor. Little Mac groans in frustration and gets up. His coach and best friend Doc Louis comes up to Mac. Doc Louis: Alright Mac, this is it, your big fight, if you win this, you'll get into the big leagues, if you don't, well, you know what that dummy said. Doc Louis then gives Mac a bar of chocolate and gives him a pat on the back. Doc Louis: Good luck. Mac and Doc Louis then walk out to the ring and see the cheering crowd, Balrog was in the ring with Vega standing outside it, if Barlog won, the Shadoloo would get a lot of free publicity. Mac entered the ring. Balrog: You're going down, midget! Mario: Alright, I want a clean-a fight, even though one of you is going to die....mama mia. Mac and Barlog got into fighting positions. FIGHT! (cues* Street Fighter 2 CPS-1 Balrog Stage) Mac throws two punches to Balrog's stomach, but they barely affect him. Balrog: That all you got? Balrog uses a Dash Low Smash and sends Mac flying back towards the ropes. Mac then dashes over and starts attacking Balrog with a flurry of punches, finishing it off with an uppercut sending Balrog into the air. Balrog landed. Balrog: Ooof! You twat! Balrog then get's up and uppercuts Mac sending him back to the ropes, Mac bounces off them and as he is sent to Balrog, Balrog punches him sending Mac to the ground. Balrog: PREPARE TO DIE YOU CHUMP! Balrog goes down for a punch that would've broke Mac's skull but Mac dodges it. Doc Louis: Hey, stop that! Balrog: Piss off old man! Barlog then punches Doc Louis off the apron of the ring and is sent to the ground. Balrog laughs to him self. Little Mac: DOC! Little Mac grows extremley angry, and transforms into the furficious Giga Mac. Balrog turns around to see this monster in front of him. (cues* The Incredbile Hulk's theme*) Barlog: WHAT IS THAT?!!?! Balrog runs out of the ring screaming his head off, but Mac chases him and punches off his upper body. He then turns back into the Little Mac. K.O Little Mac is seen celebrating with Doc in the ring while Balrog's two halves are been taking out on a stretcher. Conclusion. Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOO, HOW THE HELL DID BALROG LOSE?!!? Wiz: Balrog was tough, but Mac is tough as well, Balrog may be stronger then Little Mac, in power but Mac's speed and reflexes just simply outmatched Balrog. The only advantage Balrog had was defence, but Mac's speed and reflexes simply out matched. Little Mac is also able to dodge hits from Piston Honda, who can outrun bullet trains, and is able to take punches from Donkey Kon, who punched the moon out of orbit! Boomstick:*sigh* Look's Shadoloo will be teared apart by this crippling loss... Wiz: The winner is Little Mac. Triva. *Mario being the referee for the fight is a refrence to the orignal Punch Out!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Punch Out!!' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015